


A Walk in the Park

by curiositykilled



Series: Being Frostiron in an Avengers World [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoying reporters, Protective!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykilled/pseuds/curiositykilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The press gets a little confrontational</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

Although the public had remembered Loki at the same time as the Avengers (and Asgard, unfortunately), it was some four years till they saw and recognized their would-be ruler. Loki blamed chance entirely, and Tony almost believed him; Loki did switch between forms faster than a dog chasing cars, and he had an innate lack of care about others’ opinions. But Tony had only seen chance involved with Loki when he first saw his husband’s male form, and he still wasn’t sure that that wasn’t just Loki’s Norns playing with them.  
Vali was perched on his mother’s shoulders, brown eyes wide with delight at the softly rustling trees and fluttering fall leaves and chubby hands reaching out to grab at each passing leaf. Beside Loki, Steve watched the boy with an easy, cheerful grin - and a small hint of wonder any time a flicker of green betrayed Loki’s seidr at work.  
"Look!"  
"-tain America - and is that-?"  
"Vali Stark - I thought those were just ru-"  
Loki sighed, gently lifting Vali from his shoulders and standing him on the ground, and Steve struggled not to brace himself in a defensive position at the tide of paparazzi coming their way. The trickster stood loosely with one slender hand being held tightly in his son's, but Steve could see the subtle tightening of his face that precluded shit hitting the fan. That Asgard calling and the press charging elicited the same reaction was a little frightening _. At least, if we ever face a rogue god again, we can just set the press on them..._  
"Loki Laufeyson, why are you here?"  
"Is Thor really your brother?"  
"Did you brainwash Tony Stark into marrying you?"  
"Did you mind control the superhero team known as the Avengers?"  
"Vali Stark, have you been kidnapped?"  
The last question was the one that caused Steve to step forward: Vali was _four years old,_ for crying out loud.  
"Look, we aren't brainwashed or any of that nonsense, and if you're going to bombard Loki with your questions, do it at a press conference. We're trying to take his and Tony's son for a walk, if you don't mind," he snapped, a little sharper and less eloquent than he'd planned.  
"You'll have to excuse us if we don't find that particularly reassuring, considering it's only been seventeen years since he nearly destroyed Manhattan," a hard-eyed blonde rejoined.  
"Sixteen years and four months, actually, and he's helped us with a hell of a lot more problems than he ever was," Steve retorted, "Loki's an Avenger, and you better start treating him like one. It's not like he gets paid for saving your lives."  
Loki's eyebrow had quirked, but he followed Steve silently away from the throng as Vali glanced anxiously between his mother and (one of his several) 'uncle.'  
"You know, I'm not an Avenger," he finally pointed out lazily.  
"You contribute more than Tony or Clint half the time," Steve muttered.  
Loki grinned, and the next morning, when the headlines all questioned his morality, sanity and role as a superhero, Steve couldn't bring himself to mind much. Finding a set of ultrathin illusory shield projectors - the kind that would slide right omto the edge of his sleeve and work as a back-up if his shield was lost or taken - along with a note in Tony's scrawl ( _Thanks for watching out for him_.) didn't hurt, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I feel like Loki and Stre would be really great friends. Really not sure why.


End file.
